


Blague débile

by AndersAndrew



Category: Cockroach Inc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à un quiproquo, Raphaël pense que Ziprian sort avec Ovide. Tandis que les Tralala girls se réjouissent, Raphaël fait une petite déprime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blague débile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Titre : Blague débile  
> Fandom : The Cockroach Inc.  
> Personnages/Pairing : Raphaël->Ziprian(/)Ovide ; Bixti, Ester, Kurochan  
> Genres : humour, romance slash  
> Warning/Rating : PG  
> Nombre de mots : 545  
> Notes de l'auteur : Posté à la base pour obscur_echange, sur un prompt de berylia : Méprise et fantasmes, Raph et les Tralala Girls (les copines de Bixti) entendent une conversation qui leur laisse à penser que Ovide/Zip, quelle est leur réaction ?

Tandis que Raphaël se morfondait dans un coin et que Bixti était allée faire du café, Ester et Kurochan déblatéraient avec excitation sur la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister.  
« Tu as entendu, ils se sont dit qu'ils s'aimaient, c'est trop mignon !!! », couina la fangirl aux cheveux courts.  
\- Je ne suis pas étonnée, ça se voyait trop !, s'exclama la yaoiste à la longue chevelure d'ébène. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre !  
Raphaël poussa un gémissement déchirant en se tapant le front contre la table. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comme si Ovide allait le laisser se rapprocher de Ziprian, maintenant. De toute façon, c'était fichu dès le départ, s'ils sortaient ensemble. Quand il pense qu'Ovide lui avait menti depuis le début...il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Et toute cette histoire avec le MHM, c'était aussi un mensonge ? Ou bien ils s'étaient mis ensemble après, pour consoler Ziprian de sa déception ? Mais que devenait Prudence, la bombasse atomicasse qui sortait avec l'autre mou du cerveau – il l'insultait déjà en son for intérieur, persuadé d'avoir été joué.  
\- Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps, ça devait obligatoirement finir comme ça, déclara Ester sur le ton de la confidence. Évidemment, B. ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, elle était trop proches des deux pour le voir, c'est pour ça...  
\- Vous vous faites des films, les filles, déclara platement Bixti en apportant un plateau avec des tasses fumantes.  
Elle tendit gentiment son mug à tête de Dark Vador au seul mec présent dans la pièce. Ce dernier releva la tête, croisa son regard. Elle ressemblait tant à Ziprian...  
Il renifla, les yeux encore un peu humides, et la remercia. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent sur l'anse, mais il fût le seul à en rougir, car elle était déjà revenue dans la conversation de ses amies.  
\- C'est justement parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis trop longtemps qu'ils ne sortiront jamais ensemble. Ils connaissent les défauts de l'autre...  
\- Et ils les acceptent !, lança Kurochan en levant un index à l'ongle couvert de vernis à ongle noir.  
\- C'est la plus belle des preuves d'amour, non ?, insista Ester.  
Bixti soupira.  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Ils sont trop habitués l'un à l'autre, comme de vieux potes, pour pouvoir sortir ensemble. En plus, si Zip est gay, ce n'est pas le cas d'Ovide...  
\- Ah, mais on change, par amour pour son bien aimé..., cita Kurochan, le regard pétillant.  
\- Ce n'est pas une réplique de Shrek 2, ça ?, demanda Ester à brûle pourpoint.  
Ziprian et Ovide passèrent dans le couloir en pouffant.  
\- Ils se moquent de nous, c'est évident, grogna Bixti en sirotant son arabica.  
\- Mais non !, s'écrièrent les deux hystériques. Ils s'aiment, ils forment un couple heureux qui rit du bonheur d'être ensemble !  
Émettant un bruit de gorge entre l'éclat de rire nerveux et le gargouillis précédent un jet de vomi, Raphaël disparu dans les toilettes pour évacuer le trop plein de guimauve qu'on essayait de force de lui faire avaler, ainsi que l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette plaisanterie douteuse. Ils allaient l'entendre, tous les deux. Ça ne se faisait pas de faire ça à un pote !


End file.
